


A Fraction Of A Second

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [9]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane and Joy know in a moment.Part 9.





	A Fraction Of A Second

It only took a fraction of a second, although the feeling seemed to hit them both instantly. Jane had swallowed slightly, caught so completely unaware that it took everything she had to not collapse from the force of the emotions that hit her. Joy, who had been wishing that her ex-husband, the man who was now dead, was her soulmate, had seemed entirely unwilling to believe it, a soft gasp escaping her when the feeling hit. 

Thankfully the case had been over and both Jane and Joy were free to do as they wished, Jane’s partner had left and Joy continued to stare at Jane, unsure what precisely was drawing her closer to Jane, but following the need to be closer. 

Jane had been the one to reach for Joy, her touch light as she pushed hair out of Joy’s eyes, hating the confusion mixing with the pain that had always been there. Joy had shivered at the contact, her eyes still locked on Jane’s own. They needed one another, instinctively. 

The kiss, when it came, was soft, light, questioning but also acceptingly loving. Joy had broken the kiss, her voice shaking as she spoke.

“I never thought...”

“I’d find you...”

Jane finished the sentence, smiling softly, almost sadly. 

“I’m so glad you did.”


End file.
